Flock You!
by kieraa
Summary: A rival flock was created years ago- And now they've finally come out of hiding. Stronger and better then ever they are here to destroy the flock... and the entire human race.
1. Rival Flock

**Flock You!**

**Chapter 1.**

"This is subject 26, he's 4'5. He has extensive use of sound- throwing it at alarming tones that can pierce a human's eardrum. He can decode anything and he's only seven years of age," Doctor Tandom announced, pointing to a flatscreen behind him of a young boy who was thin, pale skin and brown hair. His eyes were a stormy grey colour and was glaring at through the screen. Behind him; dull silver wings tucked neatly behind his back. His wingspan was roughly 8 feet.

A couple scientists in suits were scribbling down information at the round table.

"Next up is subject 25. She's 4'9 and nine years old. She has the ability to stretch her limbs almost two whole metres in length," The doctor went on.

A picture came up of a thin nine year old with tan skin and red hair. Her brown eyes sparkled in mischief as she looked at the screen. Light orange with white speckled wings hid her body in their 10 feet wide glory.

"This is subject 24. He's nine years old and is 5'1. He's the fraternal twin to subject 25, with almost the opposite gift; He can decrease his body mass in a matter of seconds and becoming the size of a sparrow. He was last recorded to be nine inches in hieght."

A few murmurs passed through a group of scientists when the video image of a young boy in a white holding cell shrinking into a smaller version of himself. A moment later he grew back his size with a small smirk, proving that he loved to 'show off'. His wings behind him- white with a brown tint fluttered behind him as he flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders. They were about 10 feet long.

"Subject 23 under went an experiment a few years back. After the initial test failed on another avain recombinate which caused the experiment to lose sight. We used the Surplus elixir to enhance the drug which caused subject 23 to have not only remarkable night vision but now... x-ray vision. She can turn it on and off simply without any side effects."

A picture of a thirteen year old girl with frizzy blonde, pale skin and bright purple eyes flicked onto the screen behind Doctor Tandom. She was standing with her back straight and her hands behind her back. She was tall and thin for her age but her round, chubby cheeks showed her true age. Behind her large light grey wings at the span of 12 feet stretched out.

"Subject 22, 6'1 is fifteen years old. He is undeniable fast and can run at speeds up to one hundred and fifty mph. On foot. And that was lastly recorded three days ago."

A tall boy with tanned skin and blonde shaggy hair with a childish smirk on his face was imprinted on the screen. His wings rested behind him lightly, they were a sandy colour with a few primary feathers that were a prominate dark brown colour.

"And finally, the savior to our new world, Subject 21. We call her, May. She's our lethal weapon standing at 5'7 and only fifteen years old she's the leader of the group. She has super strength, she can lift almost two tones which is approximately the weight of a large rhinoceros. Another gift is her mental capabilty to detect false statements-"

"You mean she can figure out if somebody is lying or not?" A scientist interupted. Doctor Tandom swalled irritated before nodding- calming himself down. He was known for his slight anger problems and temper tantrums. He had been controlling his anger lately with the thought of how much money he would invest.

"Yes, any minor contact with her she can indentify a lie. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interupted," The doctor said icily making the scientist wince. "May has excelled in her combat skills and leads the group -teaching them everything she knows, whether it's how to fly, fight or read. She's the perfect human," Doctor Tandom said proudly. He gestured behind him at the screen.

A large picture of the pretty teenager, May, with her midnight blue, smoldering eyes staring into the camera. She stood with her fists clenched and her wingspan is 14 feet. Her long black tousled hair flew around her like a halo but her tough stance and the way she look, definitely showed she was anything but an angel. She looked dangerous, anyone could see that and the way she held her chin high just screamed power.

All the scientists in the room had jotted something down on their notebooks, a couple underlining the words 'perfect human,'

"So what are you saying... savior to our new world?" One scientist asked pointing a pen at the screen.

"May is created to work with the Armageddon. The world is going to end so instead of making someone to try and stop that-" The doctor looked at one scientist in particular who was taking everything in silently, "we've created someone to work with the amrmageddon and make it a simpler process," He finished with a wicked smile.

"So... she's created to destroy the world?" The one scientist spoke up for the first time in the entire meeting.

"No, she's created to destroy the human race, she'll save the planet by eliminating the source of the problem," The Doctor stated. The whole room filled with gasps as the bidding war grew.

"5 million!" One bidder called.

"5 and half million dollars!" Another.

"6 million!"

"8 million 500 dollars!"

And then it began. The bids grew highed while the Doctor's smile stretched. One scientist though was shocked. Shocked for words.

"Jeb, you ok there?" John-the chairman- asked noticing his horrored expression.

Jeb Batchelder nodded his head stunned. All he could think was the flock.

And Max. Has Max finally met her match


	2. Lethal Flock

**Flock You!**

**Chapter 2.**

Subject 21 was in the holding room, wearing the usual blue shorts and tee-shirt scrubs provided by the School. She was hitting, punching and kicking a boxing bag with all her might. A few moments later the beat up sporting equipment snapped off its (once unbreakable) hook and fell with bang onto the floor.

Doctor Tandom stood watching, he noticed how she didn't even look tired, not even a single bead of sweat dripping down her face, even though she had been going at it for atleast four hours.

"Enough," He stated calmly. Subject 21 stood up straighter with an annoyed look on her face, but looked at the Doctor anyways.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked in an intensely cold tone of voice. The Doctor didn't even flinch for this was her usual tone of voice.

"In holding room seven. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes," She said with a firm head nod, her eyes unconsciously going narrow.

"Good, I'll send them in. Do as you're told, do you're best and _don't _mess up," He ordered before turning around and walking out of the room. Leaving subject 21 glaring at the one-way mirror, where no doubt, researchers and scientists will watch her perform. The white walls and grey cement floors were the usual combo when it came to decorating. But she was used to it. Oh Boy- was she used to it.

Her goldish/brown wings tucked into her back as she waited patiently.

"Bring in Test 3A" The intercom system announced. Subject 21 turned to the steel doors where her first test awaits.

"May-" She looked up, it was unusual for the Doctor to call them anything but their experiment name, "You must destroy this being in a matter of two minutes... good luck," The intercom turned off abrutly.

The metal doors opened with a loud creak, exposing light into the small room where a small creature was shivering in the corner. It had short hair, exposing it's naked back.

"Is... is that a human girl?" One of the scientists of the twenty sitting in the viewing room, asked.

"Yes, she's five years of age," Doctor Tandom stated pointing at the small girl stepping frightenly into the holding room were May stood. Her eyes burned a glare through the one way mirror- somehow aiming straight for the Doctor, though she could not see through the glass.

"I don't understand- she is so weak, this is an easy test," Another scientist perked up.

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that..." The doctor said watching in amazement how May crouched into a fighting stance before lunging at her target. He could never get used to how flawless she was.

The little girl screamed and kicked and wailed herself when May lifted her in the air by her throat. May's eyes flashed with sorrow before she grabbed the little girls head and twisted it at an odd angle.

The scientists in the room gasped and flinch when they heard the sickening 'snap' of the girl's neck when it broke. Killing the little girl instantly.

May threw the girl into the metal cell where she came from like she was nothing but a basketball.

"She killed a five year old girl?" Jeb asked stunned. He was repulsed, thoroughly disgusted in what he had just watched.

"Not just a five year old girl, she killed her five year old sister," The Doctor said proudly.

* * *

><p><em>She's not a perfect human. She's not human- she's a monster. She is by far evil... <em>Jeb thought watching as Subject 21- or May, sit down with her legs crossed looking bored. Her attention every now and then flickered over to the one-way mirror as if she was listening.

To Jeb, a perfect human is someone who cares, loves and definitely doesn't murder anyone, let alone her younger sister. To Jeb, the perfect human is Maximum Ride. Not this... demon.

The Doctor watched amused and delighted as the researchers and scientists were murmuring just how big of a success May is. She definitely is lethal.

Most...No, all of the scientists, researchers, nurses and any other doctors were terrified of May. Lucky she co-operates and lets them experiment and test on her. May really has no idea what power she holds. And with her flock, they are unstoppable.

One scientist, Martha Hiel, is willing to buy May and her flock for atleast forty million dollars. She works for the Testing Beings Plant. Or the TBL. It's another secret branch of itex that hasn't been destroyed and she has a few idea's up her sleeve. The California flock- Maximum Ride and her group, have been running a muck. Martha can't wait for them to be destroyed. She insists on the death of them and she has just found a perfect assassin who has no conscience whatsoever.

She could kill a little girl- her very own sister and not feel a thing. Imagine how easy it would be for Martha to take over the world with May as her protector.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"May! What happened?" Dicey asked curiously. I ruffled her shoulder-length blonde hair and motioned her over. I sat on the desk chair and crossed my arms over my chest, looking over at my flock who stopped what they were doing to listen.<p>

There was Cam, who was 7, he's very mischeif. Sky who is 9 and twin sister with Leon, they are both polar opposites, Sky is talkative and Leon doesn't speak much. Dicey who is 13 and is our little know-it-all in the group and Wave who was 15, saracastic as hell. We all looked different (except the twins) and we all had different gifts, we are all our own individual person and will lead what's rest of the world after the apocolypse, I don't know what most of that even means but according to Dice- we are saving the planet. It's what we are made for.

"Nothing really, standardised testing, I fought this girl," I said thinking back to the strange little girl. She had the same colour eyes and hair as me except she was younger, it was like looking into a mirror. We could probably pull off cousins, maybe even sisters. But we don't have family- we only have each other. Well, that's what the doctor says anyways.

"Oh how'd ya go? Did you win?" Sky asked bouncing up and down on the floor with an excited smile on her face. I smiled at her and watched how she laughed.

"Yeah, it was super easy. Like, she was a normal human. She didn't even try. And get this: she cried!" And we all started laughing our lungs out. Crying is weak. It's such a human thing. None of us believe in it.

"Damn, it's been ages since I've been in battle and destroyed something," Wave said more to himself. It was obvious that fighting was his favourite hobby- after running, that is.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So are we in?" Dice asked. I looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, we're in. I heard the buyers bidding for us. We'll stay together just like the Doctor said. It's all going according to plan. He said we just have to keep up the good work," I noticeably saw a tiny smile on everyone's faces, even Leon's lips curved upwards.

Praise is never wasted on us. It's like a drug- an addictive drug.

From the time we were all children to now. Praise is a rare thing, we recieved it after successfully destroying a target or for not struggling before surgery. It's the only thing we have to strive on.

A beep on the wall indicated someone entering their keycard into the slot. We all looked over to the door before it finally open, showing a small, tanned woman with white hair and deep, green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Gemma Cormic, I'd like to make you a deal."

Wow, blunt much?

"Go on..." I prodded nodding my head to the side, feigning interest.

"Well, you give me information in return for your freedom," The flock looked over at me, Wave cracked his knuckles in anticipation, even little Sky with a smile on her face clenched her fists.

This is not out of the norm for us, people think that we want to escape, people think that we'd do anything for 'freedom'... yeah, well people think stupidly. It doesn't work that way. We like it here.

And by the smile on her face it's like she thinks she's doing us a favour.

Wrong.

"Wave, will you do the honors?" I asked in a bored tone, I lounged back on my elbows on the desk and nudged my head towards the 'do-gooder'.

"On it," He said standing up. In less then a second he was holding her in a choke hold. His super fast speed made it look like he popped out of nowhere. She tried to pry his hands away while her face started turning red.

I strolled up to her, my eyes narrowing as I got closer.

"You have amazing timing," I said in my sweetest voice, "My flock was just saying how long it's been since they've destroyed something," Her eyes widened in horror at my matter-of-fact tone.

I walked backwards, giving her a view off little Cam with a smirk on his face, he opened his mouth and looked at me for permission.

I winked at him and watched as he let out a high-pitched scream. We all heard the tear of Gemma's eardrums. I smiled in satifaction at her screaming and wallowing in pain.

Cam's gift doesn't effect us. We all have metallic eardrums after Cam accidently practised his little gift around us. We were put into surgery that night half deaf and when we came out we could hear almost everything from a far off distance. Lucky us.

Leon, Sky and Dicey walked closer to her with an evil smirk I tought them. They stalked her like a predator closing in on their prey.

I sat back on the chair watching as they slowly tortured her, using their powers to make it painfully slow.

She crumbled to the floor in a heap five minutes later. Her limp body covered in blood and bruises. I was impressed- normally the little ones kill a target in a matter of seconds, they somehow controlled themselves to make her death painfully slow.

I smiled, that's my flock!


	3. Soldier Flock

**Flock You!**

**Chapter 3.**

"Thank you for cooperating," Martha Hiel said sincerely. She had seen how hard it was to control the new flock and was glad that May gave them the 'okay' to follow her orders. Martha realised just how powerful May is- her flock would look at her before making a move, as if asking permission. Martha realised that she has to stay on May's good side to stay alive.

"Okay," May responded in a bored tone, her arms crossed over her chest as she sus'd the place out.

Her flock walked around her looking at the new white mansion they were to stay at. The younger ones shouting which rooms they will own while Wave held back, looking around the room just like May.

"I hope you like it here, I'm so excited that-"

"Thank you Martha, you can leave now," May dismissed, not even looking guilty for interrupting.

"Um... okay, if you can, see me in my office in five," Martha said trying to gain back her dignity. She stood tall, walking down the stairs that led to her office without looking back.

"What do you think?" May asked Wave when the sound of Martha's footsteps faded into silence.

He nodded his head, the usual grin on his face, "It's cool as,"

May nodded seriously before turning her attention to Wave, "Hell yeah it is!" She squealed.

* * *

><p>"So your asking us to terminate another flock?" Cam asked, scratching his head curiously.<p>

"Not exactly, I want you to bring me back the flock... dead or alive," Martha said mysteriously resting her elbow on the table and linking her fingers together infront of her chin.

"Sounds fun to me..." May said lounging back in the black, leather wheeled-chair around the circular meeting table. It was once Martha's seat, but May was standing impatiently behind her, tapping her feet -waiting for her to offer it up. So now May sat at the head of the table while Martha sat in between Wave and Leon looking slightly uncomfortable.

May looked over at her flock to see if anyone wanted to back out. She smirked when she saw that everyone was in, giving subtle head nods.

"But wait- what's so special about this flock? Why do you have to send us?" Wave asked furrowing his brows.

"They are causing trouble. They're out to expose us, there's pictures, flyers and even film of them flying. Itex has been corrupted because of them-"

"Wait." May interrupted-again, "Aren't you apart of Itex? Why haven't you told us it's been shut down? What does that mean for us? Why have you been lying?" May snarled standing up, punching her fists into the polished table.

Martha flinched, "Itex closed down a while ago... but they've made a new branch. The Testing Being Plant. The TBL... I'm co-founder," Martha stumbled across many of her words. There was no doubt fear in her voice when May raised her eyebrow halfway through her speech.

"Ok then," She sat back down, her back straight as a pin looking over her flock subconsiously.

"When can we start?" Sky asked excitedly. She was pretty much bouncing on her chair.

"When ever you like," Martha replied, a wicked smile on her face, it disappeared when May looked over.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it- if this flock is so special, why do they want us to terminate it? It doesn't make sense," Wave said riding the air current as he zoomed ahead of May.<p>

They were flying through the skies, searching for the flock, hoping to find some luck since they are apparently untracable.

"Well maybe it's because they can't have two flocks?" May supplied, shrugging her shoulders in mid-air, "I'm not sure- they don't tell me this kind of stuff," she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"May?" Cam asked from the back of the formation.

"Yeah?" She asked- no gentleness in her voice, even though she was speaking to the youngest member of the flock who was only 7. Cam didn't care, he didn't need a 'mother' he was used to being treated like a soldier, not a weak little boy. He didn't mind it at all.

"Where are we going?" He asked, bracing himself as he dodged a rain cloud.

"Where ever the wind takes us..." May said earning a few hidden eye rolls and grimaces. That was pretty much her version of saying, 'I have no idea.'

"We should head back, it looks like a storm is about to hit!" Dicey said, her mind already calculating the distance to get to shelter.

"No time, we can fly through it," May said, not even concern in the slightest.

Leon looked at his twin quickly, sharing a worried glanced between them. May and Wave might be able to fly through a storm but the younger once aren't as strong and experienced.

A few moments later it started to pour. Rainclouds thundered together scaring Cam. He rushed to Dicey's side making his grey winged tips touch the end of hers.

Dicey noticed this and hung back- just in time for a bolt of lightning to split them from the flock.

Behind Sky and Wave, Leon flew quietly. He dodged a couple of dark storm clouds but his wings were getting soaked to the bone. He became tired easily but said nothing-like always. Sky noticed and hovered beneath him, incase he fell. Soon enough Sky herself was getting exhausted and sighed tiredly.

Wave- who was a few yards infront, noticed this and swooped down just in time for a massive gust of wind to roll him away. Sky followed Wave with Leon right behind while he tumbled to the ground at a fast speed.

"WAVE!" Sky screamed but it was no use over the howling wind.

May who was flying gracefully in the clouds was oblivious to what was happening behind her.

Ten minutes later she seared through the clouds, having outflown the storm. It was easy for her, her wings were built for strength and speed. Her strong golden-honey coloured wings tilting to an angle, indicating she wanted to land.

Once she landed she looked over her shoulder to find no one else behind her. She did a 360 turn, confused to where they all went.

She shrugged, realising she didn't care that much.

She walked the busy street, her wings slightly folded in under her leather jacket. It looked like she had very broad shoulder.

People looked at her while she strided down the footpath, not even dodging people or walking around but rather shoving them out of her way.

A teenage boy came to talk to her but she had no desire to answer, instead ignoring him completely. She didn't even turn back when he cursed at her. Cuss words had no meaning to her. They were just words after all.

She entered a small internet cafe, hoping to find a spare computer to *shudders* contact Martha. Martha was not her favourite person and it was certainly obvious.

A room full of people invaded her space as she walked in. A group of kids in the corner, a few couples at the tables and a lot of amateur writers sitting at their laptops sipping their coffee.

A spare computer sat lonely in the far end of the room and she made her way over to it. Logging on with her hacking skills she was able to go online to Martha's current account, typing a few messages about her missing flock.

Martha replied instantly, telling her not to worry and that she'll send someone out to get them, she just has to focus on finding the flock.

She sat still as she saw a few pictures online of this flock. She recognised them as the group of kids sitting in the corner.

_What a coincidence,_ she thought with a smirk on her face.

She turned around subtly to see them all laughing and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Jackpot," she sang under her breath.


	4. Missing Flock

**Thank-you to my amazing Beta Adam!  
>Without you, this would be a forgotten dream!<br>I can't thank you enough  
>xxx<strong>

**Flock You!**

**Chapter 4.**

Sailing above town with a storm heading your way and the wind in your hair is the best feeling! The adrenaline coursing through my veins pumped my wings down further to induce greater speed.

I looked behind at my flock, making sure everyone was handling the wind resistance okay.

"You guys alright?" I called, noticing a change in the wind.

"Fine," Fang said, glancing at me quickly from the corner of his eye.

"All right, man!" Iggy called suddenly, swatting away Gazzy when he smiled mischievously.

"Ew! Max! Gazzy let one rip! Like... Ew! Why did I fly behind you! Oh my God Max, come over here and smell the air. It's tainted with Gazzy! Iggy, don't encourage him!" Nudge babbled on.

I rolled my eyes and made sure to stay in front of The Gasman in case he does a repeat and proves to everyone the truth in his name.

"Max, it's getting harder to fly, can we stop?" Angel asked from behind Fang. She smiled, well... angelically at me, already knowing I'd say yes to her.

"Sure, you guys up for some muffins?" I called- wishing we were close enough to Arizona to ask if they were up for some of my mum's amazing cookies. I noticed a little cafe and a few houses down below. We had enough time to make a quick stop. Maybe find some shelter of some kind or a motel to rest in for the night.

I subconsciously checked my flock, grinning when they all cheered at the sound of food.

I could see Gazzy's eyes drooping, Nudge's wings beating slower, Angel's yawn and even Iggy's usual headroll that I've learnt meant that he was tired. Fang, of course, remained quiet and emotionless. I couldn't even get a hint that he was tired.

"Tired?" I asked Fang.

He looked at me before nodding once, "Yeah, you?" He wouldn't admit that to the younger kids- I know that. And a sense of pride washed over me as I realised he could be honest with me.

"Not really, but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse... and chase the jockey," I added when my stomach rumbled.

His lips quirked up as he tilted his wings down, dropping in altitude as everyone followed. I held back, watching to see that my flock landed safely.

We found a nice little coffee shop, the smell of chocolate-chip muffins luring us in.

"I want this... no that! Wait- No, that one. Oh, but what about this one... the icing is shaped like a flower. Aw, Max. I wanna grow up to be a pastry chef and then I can decorate cupcakes! I'd make heaps of them with flowers, loveheart- Oh, my Goodness! I could even use those edible ladybug lollies that we found that one time in the supermarket in Washington. I wish we could go back there..." she finished wistfully.

"So that would be yes to the flower cupcake?" I asked slowly.

She nodded her head before running off to join Angel in the corner booth. I ordered what everyone wanted, pretending that Fang's presence behind me wasn't making my heartbeat a little faster than usual.

After handing out the muffins and hot chocolates to everyone I watched as Nudge sat on one of the computers, absentmindedy playing solitaire.

"You know, out of everything you could do on the computer with your skills, you chose to play solitaire?" Fang asked, noticing the direction of my gaze.

"Not just solitaire, spider solitaire. Solitaire is so boring. You can't even do this... see? I think-"

"Jeez, sorry I asked..." he muttered, effectively cutting her off. I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Blue," Iggy said holding the blue napkin that Gazzy handed to him. Ever since Iggy has discovered his new skill he has been obsessed with playing the 'Give-me-something-so-I-can-tell-you-what-colour-it-is-game,' with Gazzy.

It's a great game, but it's heaps more amusing if you're... oh I don't know, bind! In case you have failed to read the other books, let me just tell you this now so I don't repeat myself. Iggy's blind but can 'feel' colours. He's also a notorious bomb-maker and dessert stealer. Nudge is a computer-hacking genius that is like a human magnet. The Gasman (a.k.a Gazzy) has a neat-o trick that involves his funky digestive system and he can mimic sounds and throw his voice; sometimes that's more annoying then useful.

I can fly at really fast speeds that I have yet to record. And don't get me started about the voice in my head. What? You mean you don't have one? Well then, you are missing out... not.

Fang can blend into stuff- it's not exactly disappearing into thin air... wait, actually yeah, it kind of is. Angel can grow feathers and a beak- it's not really that useful either, unless we were trying to attract a bird of paradise. What is useful is that she can swim underwater and talk to fish. She is also our mind-reader and mind controller of the group. Speaking of which...

"Max- that girl over there knows about us!" Her eyes were glazed over, like they do when she's reading someone's mind. Think that's freaky? Wait 'til you see her controlling someone without them even knowing!

"Which one?" I asked, my own mind on full alert. I looked over to the far corner of the room where a girl around my age stood up from the chair. She spotted us instantly but she didn't seem excited to see us... more determined?

"The girl with the black hair. She's coming over here. She keeps on thinking of these words... What does offense and E&E mean?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

That got everyone's attention.

"Is she making... fighting strategies?" Iggy mumbled to himself.

"Angel, does she want to fight us?" I asked, watching as she came closer. A young girl skipped infront of her, and suddenly the kid was pushed away brutally into the wall by the teen as her strides became longer. The mother shouted something at her but she paid the woman no mind, pushing a nearby table violently into the wall when it was in her way. People started shouting but her attention was focused solely on us.

"Aha," Angel nodded.

"She could have just walked around the table," Iggy muttered when The Gasman explained what was going on.

"Hello, Maximum," she mocked, standing in front of us. How does she know my name? Beats me.

"Hello, stranger," I stood up, standing before my flock protectively without any hesitation. Fang and Iggy flanked me automatically.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, miss! You're going to have to pay for the damage-" The waiter didn't get to finish as the girl grabbed him by the throat with one hand. His face turned red as he choked, struggling to get out of her grip. She threw him into the front window, where glass smashed everywhere. The two couples that were left in the cafe were running out hysterically, dialing 911 on their cell phones.

"Who are you?" I stepped closer, snarling. From the corner of my eye Nudge walked to the window- stepping through it carefully as she helped the waiter up.

"Pfft, like you don't know," She glared, before I could blink her fist connected with my face, pushing me back into Fang. He caught me easily, cussing at the girl with a colourful vocabulary that would make even a sailor blush.

She lunged at the next closest person, who happened to be Iggy. He fell to the ground while tackled him, delivering punches into his face. Gazzy, seeing this jumped on the girl, crashing them both under a table. She kicked him off, showing no emotion except a smirk on her face, as he went skidding across the floor.

I stood up from Fang, momentarily dazed as my head stopped spinning.

"You okay?" Fang asked, holding me steady.

"That... that actually hurt." That girl is freakishly strong.

I glanced in horror as the girl somehow had both Angel and Gazzy in either of her arms, holding them by their throats.

I ran towards her but when her eyebrows raised, holding them tighter, I froze.

"Come and closer and I'll snap their necks," she threatened.

_Angel! Do something!_ I thought, scared.

A second later Gazzy and Angel fell to the floor making me wince. Gazzy sucked in a breath as he landed on his elbow.

The girl quietly sat down on the couch. Her eyes twinkling dangerously with a mixture of confusion.

In a second my foot was pressed against her chest, pinning her to the couch.

"What did you do?" I heard Iggy ask as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"I made her stop what she was doing and sit down," Angel replied. Her voice was strained and I bet that her neck would be bruised.

"You guys okay?" I called out, my eyes not leaving the dark-haired girl's face.

I heard a chorus of "Yeps!" and heaps of mumbling from Nudge as she stepped through the glass window again.

"Tell me who you are!" I demanded icily, my eyes narrowing as the girl glared at me.

"You wish!" she sneered, copying my tone.

In a second she had grabbed my foot by the ankle, twisting it roughly and making me gasp as I went twirling to the floor.

I rolled over and glared up at her, my eyes filled with hate while she breathed a laugh. She remained sitting, thanks to Angel, but she had still somehow got me on the floor.  
>Face first.<p>

"Angel?" I asked.

Angel stepped in front of me (which I didn't like, considering how strong the girl was and how small Angel was) and her eyes glazed over for a second before the girl started talking in a strained voice as she tried in vain to fight the mind controlling.

"My name is May."

"Anything else?" Angel looked at me.

"Where did she come from?" Iggy asked.

Angel turned to look at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm from TBL" she answered in a voice that told me she didn't want to spill too much.

"What's that?" Gazzy asked, I then noticed that Iggy was lightly wrapping his arm with the material that Nudge had handed to him.

"Testing Beings Plant... Stop doing that!" she yelled at Angel.

"Doing what?" Angel asked innocently.

"Doing... that! Controlling me! Making me say things! I can't stand up!" She yelled, her legs kicked and her arms punched the cushion but she was still sitting down. Who needs rope and duct tape when you have Angel?

"Testing Beings Plant? Is that like Itex?" Nudge asked, ignoring 'May.'

"It's better then Itex!" she grumbled at us. She'd stopped squirming around, and for some reason I didn't think Angel made her answer that time.

"She's on a mission," Angel announced.

"What's her mission?" Fang asked, hovering close. I clentched my fist while glaring at her. How dare she touch my flock and I. We haven't done anything to her... that I know off

"Stop being cowards and let me up to kill you." May whispered casually.

"Correct me if I'm wrong... but I bet her mission is to kill us... just a hunch," Iggy offered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Listen, you! Tell me everything you know!" I threatened, pointing my finger in her face.

She swatted it away, no doubt leaving a bruise but I held her gaze with only my determination.

"How bout you tell me everything you know, you have powers?" her eyebrows raised in question.

It was weird, shouldn't she know all this already? If her mission was to hurt us... ? Does she even know if we have wings?

"Duh! Why do you think you can't move? Angel is controlling you... she has all this mind-reading and controlling gifts. She can make you do whatever she wants!" Nudge went on. May's eyes widened. She looked at Angel with a glare.

I interposed myself protectively between them, giving May a dirty look in response.

"And if you were made out of metal I could-" she stopped instantly when Fang put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't tell her this stuff!" he whispered fiercily.

"What do we do with her?" Gazzy asked walking up to her. She managed to flip him off while he let one rip.

Iggy laughed, slapping Gazzy's and Fang's high-fives while the girls stepped away cautiously. Boys.

"How does it feel to be the one getting choked now?" he cackled when she lifted her chin up high- determined not to feel sick.

Her eyes begin to tear up and I might have or might have not laughed at her expense.

I smiled at Gazzy, though it was so not the time. Especially the sounds of police sirens buzzing in the air. I looked around frantically. As if there would be some button to press to make the police go away and May disappear.

The coffee shop was damaged way beyond repair. The front window was open, chairs were broken and one table had left a massive chunk of plaster on the floor from where it fell from the wall.

"What do we do!" Nudge almost screamed. She stood closer to Fang, ignoring the fact that May was within reaching distance.

"Leave her, let's go!" I ordered, pushing Nudge towards the door.

"She'll follow us!" Angel called out.

"Let's blow this place up then!" Iggy called out excitedly. Gazzy nodded in agreement.

I hesitated for two reasons. I didn't want to cause an even bigger scene and there's a possibility that there will be no survivers from Iggy and Gazzy's bombs. As much as I hate to admit it- May shouldn't die. She was sent from some sort of facility, she had a mission to do. We could let her escape. Let her be free.

"Max- she's evil. You can't let her stay! She was meant to destroy the world!" Angel cried over the sirens, answering my thoughts.

"What?" Fang spoke up.

"Explain later, let's get out of here! Iggy, Gazzy, DO IT!" I called out, almost throwing Nudge, Fang and Angel out the broken window, where a few police cruisers had already pulled up.

A moment later Iggy and Gazzy joined us, dodging bullets from the cops' guns. We soared into the air and I tried to ignore the fact that this was probably not the best way to leave- to fly off.

_Great job, Max_. I mentally scolded myself. We have enough attention as it is.

**You did the right thing,**the voice argued. I ignored it for the time being, gaining altitude before the sound of a bomb going off rattled my brain.

I heard Iggy and Gazzy laugh once again, but I was too busy looking down at the massive crumbled building. A plume of grey smoke covered the entire street as we flew away.

**May was created to destroy the world,**the voice chided as my mouth dropped open. Just like Angel mentioned before.

"Max, May isn't good..." Angel said, her eyes almost teary as thoughts of what May has done entered her head.

"What was she thinking?" Gazzy asked, swooping up to his sister. The tips of his wings touched hers as comfort. It was nice to see the flock looking out for each other.

"She kills people, Max. She was made to kill people!" Angel sobbed. My heart broke imagining what Angel had seen. She was too young to see this kind of stuff.

"It's okay, Ang. She's not going to bother us anymore," Nudge said comforting. For some reason I didn't believe that. But I kept that to myself, hoping Angel wasn't reading my mind at the moment.

"I hope not," Angel said. Her sobs were fading away as everyone helped her feel at ease.

"What about when Gazzy let one rip! Right in front of her!" Iggy chuckled. It caused more laughter just thinking about it. It got to be too much when I imagined her face, her eyes welling up in tears, and I burst out laughing. My ribs hurt from laughter. Even Fang- Mr Stoic, was chuckling.

I took a quick glance at the flock and saw Iggy, Gazzy and Angel bruised and bloody. Other then that everyone was safe and relatively happy... for now.

* * *

><p>May got up slowly. Her eyes fluttered open as she gradually took in her surroundings.<p>

She was trapped beneath a pile of plaster and brick. She wondered briefly what had happened, then it all came rushing back to her.

She easily dislodged the rubble, dusting off her clothes off as she rose. The former coffee shop had collapsed under the force of the bomb. A few fires were burning but were soon gone after a man with a yellow helmet hosed them out.  
>The place was swarming by fire trucks, police cruisers and ambulance trucks.<p>

A huge group of people were working their way through the mess looking for bodies. A couple of people noticed her, covered in soot, blood down her face and the unmistakable anger in her eyes and rushed to aid her.

This infuriated May- she abolutely hated when people tried to care for her.

"I can take care of myself." She declared icily, glaring at anyone who dared to step too close.

"Miss... you're bleeding. Let me help. Susan, get some bandages. George hand me that-"

She ignored the old woman completely, startled by the way she was so willing to help.

"Weirdos," She grumbled under her breath while walking away. The group of five followed after her close but never touching.

_As long as they don't touch me- everyone lives. _She thought to herself harshly.

She realised then that she was the only birdkid around. She froze, then looked around frantically for the other flock.

_They're gone?_ She thought to herself disbelieving.

Questions ran through her mind such as: How did they escape me? Since when have they ever had powers? Why the hell aren't they here?

And the one question that threatened to give May a mental breakdown.

_Did I fail my mission?_

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind before she could freak out and go into a frenzy.

Her rage dimmed as she scanned the rubble and her eyes caught something.

Her eyes rested upon feathers. A bunch of them, varying from black to white.

She picked them upon. There were about ten feathers in total but May's guess was that they only came from three flock members.

A white one, a black one and a browny coloured one.

She put them in her pocket without hesitation. She silently shrugged off her jacket, throwing it at one of the fire-fighter's face roughly and expanded her wings.

People gasped and pointed but May was in her own little world as she sprung into the air as high as she could and soared through the skies finding her way back home.

She briefly wondered if her own flock was home but on a second thought she knew they'd be fine. They were taught from the best.

May glanced down at the coffee house, her anger brewing.

She's never failed a mission... until today, that is. Her fists clentched as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She really needs a punching bag right now.


	5. Curious Flock

**_T_hank-you to my amazing Beta Adam!  
>Without you, this would be a forgotten dream!<br>I can't thank you enough  
>xxx<strong>

**Flock You!**

**Chapter 5.**

"May!" Martha exclaimed as she stood up from her desk, where she had moments ago been mourning the loss of her new flock leader.

May glared at Martha, furious beyond all reason and covered in grey soot which was beginning to itch. She stalked toward Martha and dumped the feathers on top of the desk before clenching her teeth.

"You didn't tell me that they had powers."

Her voice reminded Martha of a snake the way her breath hissed between her lips.

"I... I didn't- they? They have powers?" Martha asked, swallowing the lump in her throat which always seemed to bother her while in May's presence. It didn't take a genius to see that Martha was terrified of the young girl.

"The little one can control minds!" May yelled furiously. Her fists clenched and she bit the inside of her cheek to distract her from pulling her hair out in frustration.

"Angel. Her name's Angel," Martha said softly, trying not to agitate May further.

"I don't care! Just tell me what else they can do!" May's voice was demanding and sent a cold chill down Martha's body.

"Um... well, we didn't expect them... to, eh, have gifts of any sort. They shouldn't have... any," Martha finished lamely.

May stared at her for a few seconds before whirling around and storming out of the office. She was annoyed at Martha, but more annoyed at herself for not knowing. If she thought about it, it made sense. May's flock had mental gifts, so why wouldn't Maximum's?

Stomping upstairs in fury, May made her way to the twins' room, where the rest of the flock was. She opened the door until it swung into the wall with a bang, alerting the flock to May's presence.

"May!" Sky said joyfully, stretching her arms out from her body to pull May to her. Once May was within reaching distance (for people who don't have rubber skin on their limbs) she was embraced in a tight hug that only Sky could give.

The others were not so impressed with May's entrance.

"Oh, so you're back," Cam said, upset that May totally left everyone hurt, bruised and lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, now shut up and let me explain," May demanded in a tone which required anyone to hear to sit up straight and listen carefully.

Cam nodded, completely forgetting his anger toward his leader- just as everyone else grouped around her. Frowns and glares were wiped off their faces.

"That sad excuse for a mutant flock are way more ..._developed_ then anyone expected-"

"You know this how?" Wave asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

May patiently waited a moment to take a breather before explaining her little run in.

"She's like... ten, how could she make you stop?" Sky said appalled. Even though she, herself, was only nine.

"She's six actually," Dicey said in her know-it-all voice, the one which annoyed the flock constantly.

"I didn't choose too!" May was disgusted, "It was like she controlled me."

A few minutes passed as the flock thought this over.

"Like a remote control toy racecar?" Leon asked in his usual quiet manner.

May let her face break out into a smirk, "Not quite." She sometimes forgot how old her flock were and the occasional question involving toys always surprised her. "I think it's her gift."

"I hope you all know what that means," Dicey retorted. Everyone's attention focused on the young girl sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

"That we are screwed?" Sky asking, thinking of the bad side of the rival flock having mind controls. Which was surprising since she was the optimist of the group.

"If one of them have a gift, it's pretty likely the others do too," Dicey warned, her voice darkening on the word 'they'.

Sky nodded slowly, "More screwed than a screwdriver."

* * *

><p>Later that night May was pacing around her room with her hands behind her back as she thought.<p>

If the California flock can use the little girl, Angel, as a weapon, who could they use?

Her thoughts stopped there. She couldn't believe she was thinking this over.'The little girl' her name was 'Angel' how weak could you get?

May stumbled slightly over a crowbar which doubtless belonged to Leon. She rolled her eyes, kicking it into the middle of the room in her agitation.

Looking toward the window at the sound of a bird call a few yards away made her think back to the other flock.

She could take them. Take them all, if they didn't have that damn little girl.

_I had them!_ she thought to herself.

**_I had them!_** she growled again, clenching her fists as her lips pursed furiously. Her fists turned white as she coiled her fingers in tightly, her palm starting to bleed with the amount of pressure her finger nails pinched into her skin.

And of course, when May got mad, she got furious.

Thus the beginning her little episode involved many objects being thrown across the room. Smashed draws, cracked windows, split wood, ripped clothes and a messy pile of belongings that hid the carpet of the floor from view.

She picked up that damn crowbar, which weighed nothing in May's hand as she stared at the black metal. What damage she could do with this...

Using her impressive strength she hurled it angrily towards the wall. Surprisingly it smashed right through!

Curious May stalked towards the wall covered in cream wallpaper and, now, broken plaster. She pulled the tool free of the wall with a single effortless tug and to her disbelief saw that the wall was hollow.

The hole revealed a hidden room and a piece of machinery large enough to be an old telephone booth stashed within.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked on May's face before she attacked the rest of the wall to make a bird-kid shaped hole to pass through.

Once inside the hidden room she studied the only item there. She circled around the dusty, grey machine, which had screws and levers poking out of it at odd angles. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. Which, by the look of the rust, was probably the case.

Unfortunately she had no clue what in the hell _it_ was.

"Any ideas?" May asked a while later to Wave. They had both played with a couple do-hickies and flipped a latch but the piece still looked like worthless junk.

Wave didn't answer immediately, looking out of the tiny room and out the window at the dark sky overhead. It looked like a sheet of black velvet with tiny flecks of glitter atop it.

He was still a little bit miffed at May for leaving them all earlier this morning, but he knew he shouldn't take it personally. It was just how thing were done. Forgive easily and forget hard. Except when it comes to anyone outside the flock; then the rule didn't apply.

"It could be anything, really. Did Martha put it in here?" He looked around the room again. It had wooden flooring and looked ike it had never seen the light of day, given the cobwebs hanging from the corners.

"She must have. I mean... someone would have had to," May shrugged.

"What's this?" Wave asked as he crouched down over a little, black, square button covered by a plastic lid which fit perfectly.

"Press it," May urged, leaning down to see it. It was so small May had missed it entirely.

Wave easily flicked the lid open and with a slight hesitation, pressed the button.

It seemed so dramatic that when nothing happened May and Wave felt slightly disappointed.

"Oh well," Wave shrugged, waving it off as he usually does. But suddenly, if comically, the machine burst into life. Blinking lights flashed and a whirring hum filled the small room. May nodded her head approvingly at Wave, her way of praise.

Wave, being his usual relaxed, easy-going self, beamed down excitedly at May, his eyes widening amusingly.

"Betcha Martha didn't know about this," he said with a hearty chuckle, throwing his head back.

May rolled her eyes, but a soft smirk (she never smiled) slid across her face at him. "Okay, smartass, what does it do?"

The question stumped Wave, and a few minutes later, after explaining everything, Dicey was already prodding the machine analytically.

"Um, duh, It's a dream traveller," she proclaimed with a slight shake of her head, her bouncy, blonde curls bouncing in her face. She quickly pushed them away with one hand.

"A what?" May asked slowly.

"A. Dream. Traveller. Really, May. It's all in the title." After another painstakingly long pause, Dicey rolled her eyes before explaining. "You can travel into another person's dream. Kind of like how you would enter their sleep imagination and control it." Dicey shrugged as if this was all obvious.

"Heyyy... " Wave's face brightened, "Let's use this and freak out Cam. We could make his dream into a nightmare!"

A_ nightmare?_ May wondered to herself as Dicey and Wave began gushing over freaky ideas and cruel pranks.

"We could totally spy on their dreams!" Wave announced mischievously.

"But we'd have to be careful. Nightmares can traumatize a person," Dicey warned.

The two kept babbling on as May thought, her mind racing.

_Traumatize a person... or an experiment._

Suddenly a sly smirk spread her lips.

"Dice, Wave, shut up for a sec. We can so use this against the other flock," May said loudly in order to be heard over the two. The both fell silent and simultaneous coniving smirks appeared across their faces.

"How do we do that, though? Enter a dream?" Wave asked after a second.

Dicey smacked her head, "Guys... we need their D.N.A. We can't do this without it," she said, her voice disappointed.

Wave shrugged unhappily, before perking up, "I could run and ask to borrow some."

**Wave's dictionary**

Borrow (_verb); _forcibly take, snatch, steal etc.

His suggestion was not needed though. May spoke up, "D.N.A is spit... right?" she asked.

Dicey nodded, before she could finished. "Yeah, it can be. And also blood, skin, hair and even a feather if they're part bird," she went on, amused at herself. "Except we need to find the other flock first and get someone to rip out their hair or something, not to mention we'd have to carry gloves or a vial-we don't want our own DNA getting mixed up with theirs."

"We need to find them first," Wave muttered.

"We don't need to find them," May's face darkened as she realised, "I know just where to get their DNA."

Her thoughts travelled back to Martha's desk...


End file.
